A muscle spasm is a phenomenon of a sudden and involuntary tetanus contraction of muscle. For example, in a case of exposure to cold or fatigue (it is prone to the old-aged women), a gastrocnemius muscle of a leg may have the muscle spasm, which causes unbearable pain, and may occur at night sometimes, affecting quality of sleep. Because the spasm is usually a sudden symptom, which is hard to prevent and treat in advance.
An existing muscle spasm therapeutic device used in a hospital, however, often employs a manner of electric shock, which is complicated to operate, difficult to carry, and not applicable to wearing and using at home. In a massage of traditional Chinese medicine, only one acupoint may be massaged every time; even if some massaging devices for relieving the spasm can massage a plurality of acupoints simultaneously, which operates in a manual mode, has a low degree of automation, and is difficult to timely treat the sudden spasm symptom of a patient.